Transformers having non-linear, or delta-shaped cores, are typically more labor-intensive to manufacture than in-line core transformers, i.e. transformers having core legs arranged in a linear fashion between two yokes. However, the resulting efficiency of non-linear transformers often outweighs the cost of producing them.
The intricacy of manufacturing a non-linear core increases with the use of material such as amorphous metal. Amorphous metal is delicate and difficult to form into even standard shapes. Minimal processing yields a better result in regards to forming a transformer core, especially in a core produced using amorphous metal. Prior art processes are time-consuming and may damage the material used in the core. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved non-linear core and method of manufacturing the same.